creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Take Your Medicine
Fucking alarm. Not even mine. Dammit. Guh. Rolled out of bed like usual and now it's time to do my business. I can hear my roommate in the kitchen over the sound of my shower, he better be making me some breakfast too if he's using the last of the eggs. Shower's done. Towel off. Kitchen. We need some better fucking chairs: these are hard as a fucking rock and my ass doesn't warrant such abuse. At least the eggs were good. Small talk, small talk, go to class already. “Hey, don't forget to take your meds today.” “Who are you, my mother? Go to your fucking fancy doctor's class, you ass.” Hah! Rhyme! “You're welcome for breakfast, jerk.” And the door shuts. Yessssss, finally alone! And no class for me. Time to go back to bed. Up again. No alarm. Kind of just faded into the realm of the living. Kinda orange out. Shit. Slept too long. In the kitchen, note from roommate: Went out. Be back before three. DON'T CALL. Take your meds! Right. The meds. Fuck. Bathroom. Bathroom. Cupboard? No. Kitchen. Kitch- Ow! Fuck! My toe! Goddamn chair. Kitchen Cupboard? Yessss. We have a winner, folks. Grab a beer to celebrate. T.V. Click Click Click No T.V. Kitch- Click .... Stupid TV. The couch isn't that great either; why are there no comfortable seats in this apartment? TV. TV. TV. I feel like my brain is turning to mush. Shoes. I'm going for a walk, screw you uncomfortable couch. Door. Click Oh yeah.... meds. Pocket, meet meds. I'll get you later. Outside! Fresh air! Streetlights! Well that was fun, now I'm bored. Phone rings. Roommate. “Did you take your meds yet?” “No, back off! I'll get around to it.” “I Told you this morning to take your meds.” “Yeah, and I will-” “Why don't you listen to me?” Click Phone, meet meds. Even the bench is more comfortable than the things in the apartment. Streetlights go on. The park looks fun. Trails. Crunch crunch crunch. Trees rustle. Twigs snap. Wait. Twigs snap? No cars... no sirens. No streetlights. Where am I? Fuck. Ow. My feet? Where are my shoes? Wind. It's goddamn cold out! What am I wearing?! Blue, no, white shirt. Feels like paper. Grey pants, also like paper. Fuck it's cold. Pockets? Still have pockets. Meds and phone are having a grand old time. Log is cold, and wet, but still more comfortable than the apartment. Ringing. Phone. Roommate. “Where are you?” “Oh, it's you. Yeah, I've got no fucking idea what's going on or where I am, I'm in some forest or some shit sitting on this wet ass rotting log freezing my ass off-” “Why didn't you take your meds?” “Fuck, I've got more important things going on right now wi-” “I told you to take your meds!” “What? No. Man, fuck you! Why are you so-” “You should have taken your medicine.” click Can't see shit. Phone light is not helping. Whispers. That better be the trees. Get up. Where's the path? There was a path. Was there a path? Path. Twigs snap. Trees whisper. Crunch crunch crunch. Where am I? “Why didn't you take your medicine?” Holy fu-! Roommate is two fucking feet away. Looks different. Looks the same? Snap. Whisper. Crunch crunch crunch. “Is this a joke?” It's not a joke. “Look, I've got my meds here in my pocket, okay? They're hanging out with my pho-” This is no phone. Phone has left the party. Left the building. Bye phone. “It's too late for that now. Why don't they ever listen?” He's stepping closer. Snap. Crunch. Whisper. Closer. I can't move. My feet hurt. Head hurts. Lungs hurt. Can't breathe. I want to move. He bares his teeth. Not a smile. Too wide. Hand on my shoulder. Hand on my arm. “No sense in wasting good materials.” I can't see. It's.... too... dark. Category:Mental Illness